Lalu Week 2016
by x0xCherryBlossomx0x
Summary: It's that time of year! Tons of fluffy one shots set to the prompt themes including our two favorite characters! The ratings will vary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one of LaLu week I'll update a chapter a day :) The chapters will range from K-M so I'll make sure to post what the rating is at the beginning of the chapter.

 **disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 1: Aquarius

Rated: T

Lucy snuggled up against the strong muscular chest. This was a new development and one she couldn't say she minded. The guild had been in an uproar when Makarov said he was switching up the teams. Not for good just for one mission, to improve the guilds bonds.

Lucy had been shocked when she was paired up with the lightning slayer. They had barely ever even held a conversation and now they were expected to take off and work together. Well, i guess this was the point wasn't it. You weren't always going to have your team at your back sometimes you may find yourself in a situation where you needed to rely on someone else.

This little experiment had many results and much destruction from a few mages that would remain unnamed. However the two blondes had worked surprisingly well together and had continued to talk after their mission was completed.

After a while she had mustered up the nerve to kiss him. Really she had Aquarius to thank for that. The mermaid had been nagging her constantly. Telling her that if she didn't man up she would lose her chance and there was no way she would ever get a boyfriend if she let this chance slip by. Lucy had argued with her spirit concerned that Laxus didn't like her the way she liked him and the mermaid rolled her eyes at her masters naivety. "Girl if that boy isn't raring to get you in bed like i think he is then I'll help you with no complaining."

That was a bet too good to pass up so one day when the two were alone together Lucy steeled her nerves and before she could talk herself out of it she had kissed him. The dragon slayer had paused in surprise before pulling the slight girl close and returning the kiss with mind numbing amounts of passion. She felt a warmth through her bond with her spirits something that left behind a faint impression of Aquarius being smug.

Lucy reluctantly thought she would have to thank the mermaid later. That night Laxus took her out to dinner on their first official date and since then the two were inseparable. Their relationship was growing slowly and neither seemed inclined to rush it. They just let it take them where it may.

* * *

So these chapters are going to be fairly short but hopefully you all like the content enough to disregard that :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two for you! Enjoy :)

 **disclaimer: i own nothing**

Rated T

Devilish

* * *

Lucy had a bad feeling... a very bad feeling. The women in the Fairy Tail guild had planned a nice day lounging by the pool. Well that was the plan.

Lucy and Levy shot each other worried looks. They were lounging in a chair by the side of the pool donned in big floppy hats and large sunglasses. Lucy warily fixed the strap on her bikini, shooting another look over at the other side of the pool. It hadn't taken long for the guys to show up. The women had been chatting happily, mostly about said guys, when they had appeared. Normally that wouldn't even register on their radar except for the devilish grins and the snickers. That made the girls nervous and fidgety. The guys seemed to be waiting for something. After about fifteen minutes or so the girls started to relax. Going as far as closing their eyes to enjoy the sun. It didn't take long for the guys to launch their attacks.

Lucy watched them trying to be sneaky and eyed the muscled blonde making his way over seemingly lazily. Lucy glanced around at her friends to see each of the girls with a sneaking guy of their own. Gajeel was chatting up Levy keeping her calm and relaxed, Natsu was goofing around and showing off his muscles for Lisanna, Gray was... Well Gray actually looked very displeased with having a, literally, gushing Juvia attached to his arm. Lucy slid her eyes back to Laxus that was sidling up beside her. Trying and failing to look innocent.

"What are you doing?" Laxus's eyes widened comically and he looked around and pointed at himself. "Who me?" Lucy snorted at his exaggerated movements. "Ya you, you and all the other guys who seem to be singling us off." Laxus looked around at all the other guys, making eye contact with each. "I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy stiffened as he got intercept-ably closer. She had been eyeing him up for ages and they had been flirting for a while now. She tried to calm her fluttering heart and mentally chided herself. Someone who was trying to flirt wouldn't launch a sneak attack with most of the other members of the guild and wouldn't be trying to catch her by surprise.

They were definitely plotting something. It was then that she heard one of the other girls shriek and she was caught by surprise She flicked her eyes over for just a minute, but that was long enough for Laxus to strike out and pick her up bridal style. Lucy immediately started struggling as he took two steps to the side of the pool and began to toss Lucy in to the pool. Lucy latched on to his neck as tightly as possible and that seemed to take Laxus by surprise, as she was flung in to the pool he found himself being dragged along with her.

Lucy quickly held her breathe as she hit water. The two blondes were still entangled as they sank in to the depths of the pool. Their eyes were open watching each other, Laxus had an expression of surprised glee and Lucy seemed to be plotting his destruction. When the two finally surfaced Lucy glanced around to see the other girls in various states.

Levy had made it in to the pool as well with Gajeel grinning at the side of the pool. Natsu was kneeling at the pool side covering his head as Lisanna attempted to beat him. Gray was struggling to get from Juvias grasp and Erza watched it all from the sidelines. The guys had made a smart decision and given her a wide berth.

Lucy looked back to Laxus who was grinning at her with water dripping in to his face. "How long did it take you all to plan that one?" Her tone was mocking and Laxus chuckled slowly swimming around the petite blonde. Lucy was treading water turning to keep Laxus in sight. "Well I really just wanted an excuse to see you dripping wet in the pool." Lucy shook her head in amusement. Yes Laxus was certainly quite devilish.

* * *

Let me know what you think and you'll get the next chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

Day three of LaLU week :)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Rated M

* * *

Dream

Lucy panted her back pressed against the brick wall of the small restaurant they had been eating in moments before. Hands ran up and down her sides, gripping her waist and pulling her closer to a strong muscled body. Laxus was running his lips along Lucy's neck taking pleasure in the breathy moans he could pull from her. Lucy shifted and ran her hands through soft blonde hair. "Can.. Could we take this to a more.. Ah.. Private location?" Laxus grinned and caught Lucy's mouth in a searing kiss.

They parted and stared in to each others eyes, Laxus running his hands over her body gently and Lucy panting and struggling to breathe properly. The next thing she knew Laxus had her hand held tightly in his own and was pulling her down the street at a brisk pace. The finally made it to a home, Lucy was too disoriented to know whether it was his home or her own. She was in a haze as they stumbled through the door and through multiple rooms until she was finally picked up off the floor and placed on a bed. Her body was quickly covered by his own muscular body.

The moment seemed to slow as if steeped in molasses as Laxus worked his way down her body. His lips trailing down her neck, lingering on her collar bone. He seemed to be idly fiddling with the hem of her shirt his fingers ghosting across her hips and stomach but to Lucy it felt as if he were leaving searing impressions on her skin. He lifted her torso with a hand on her back and removed her top. He trailed kisses down her torso avoiding her chest and placing kisses all over her stomach and down to her hips. Laxus carefully ran his tongue along the hem of her shorts and Lucy's breathe hitched. Laxus watched her face as her eyes sank shut in pleasure.

He deftly unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor, starring at the exposed flesh reverently. He eagerly began to palm her breasts taking a hardened nipple in to his mouth and tonguing it. Lucy's back arched pushing her chest closer to his hands and mouth. Laxus's pants were uncomfortably tight and he reached down to unhook the button and lower the zipper attempting to relieve some of the pressure. After that task was completed he removed Lucy's shorts and panties in one swift movement. He ran his hands down smooth legs and took in the sight of a naked panting blonde laid out before him.

Laxus was quickly running out of patience the playful teasing air dissipating as Lucy moaned loudly. Within seconds his pants were on the ground and her legs were around his waist. He carefully sunk in to her tight wet heat. Laxus groaned as Lucy's nails scratched down his shoulders. The two moved fluidly, Laxus's hips pistoning in and out, his pace steadily increasing along with the volume of his lovers moans. His hands were not idle, they caressed her body, groped her chest and tangled in her hair, pulling her face closer for a kiss.

Lucy couldn't keep track of the sensations, her mind was flooded with stimulation. It was all too much and yet not quite enough, she needed him deeper, closer. Lucy didn't realize she had verbalized those thoughts until she felt Laxus comply, making her head spin. Her nails dug in to his wide shoulders drawing blood along with some low growling noises. Lucy could feel her body stiffening, her legs clamping around slim hips, Her pelvis undulating as her hips moved against his, meeting Laxus thrust for thrust. She could feel a coil in the pit of her stomach tightening with the stimulation and just as it was about to snap, she sat up.

Sweaty and disoriented, Lucy glanced around her surroundings recognizing her own pink blankets. There was a cool breeze coming through her open window making her shiver as it met her heated sweaty skin. Lucy couldn't seem to get her breathing in check as she slowly became more aware. Her chest ached as she realized she was alone. With a huff she flopped back against her pillows. She had lived through that dream at least four times over the last week and it was killing her.

Over and over again she had the same dream and she always woke up just as she was ready to finish. It left her feeling frustrated and extremely disappointed. Lucy sighed and snuggled back in to the nest of pillows and blankets, trying to go back to sleep and hoping for at least one of the outcomes, either a restless sleep or getting to finish. She smirked and closed her eyes, yea that would be nice but very unlikely.

The next day as Lucy made her way through the guild hall she could swear she felt eyes tracking her every move. Finally she glanced over to the corner of the hall where she could sense someone watching and spotted a hulking blonde eyeing her up. When he finally caught her eye a smirk slowly slid across his face and his eyes made the exaggerated movement up and down her body. Lucy bit her lip then sighed she knew that when she went to bed that night she would be plagued by the same dream. One day she would corner the lightning slayer and trap him in the nearest empty room, until then she would continue her masochistic ritual of being with him in her dreams. She smirked and winked at Laxus before turning and making her way over to her team.

* * *

There you go let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a college au, and personally my favorite chapter :)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rated K

* * *

Sparks

Lucy jogged down the street trying in vain not to slip on the ice and land on her butt. She was already running late for class but the teachers really couldn't blame her for stopping for coffee! It was freezing out. She took a sharp right, struggling to pull open the door against the howling wind.

A pleased noise fell from her lips and her eyes slid closed as a wave of warmth washed over her. It was like heaven, until someone angrily grumbled for her to get out of their way. Her eyes popped open and she grinned guiltily, sliding out of the way. She pulled the gloves off her hands, shoving them in to her coat pockets and cupping her frozen hands around her mouth. She blew hot air against icy skin and rubbed her hands together, attempting to coax some feeling back in to her fingers.

Lucy shuffled along with the line waiting to order herself some of the hot bliss she could smell. Finally she got to the front of the line and shot the Barista a sunny smile, ordering herself a large coffee with milk and extra sugar. The male barista chuckled and began making her coffee. Lucy took the time while his back was turned to appreciate his figure.

He was tall with wide shoulders and a slim waist, spiked blonde hair, and as he made her coffee Lucy noticed the bottom of a black tattoo poke out from the sleeve of his t shirt, his very tight t-shirt, not that she was complaining.

The very muscled man turned back toward her and went to hand her, her coffee. She hoped she could pass off her pink cheeks as a result of the cold weather. She stretched out her hand to take the paper cup. Her hand closed around the surface and as his arm drew away their hands brushed. A sharp zap coursed along her arm and she yelped, her hand reflexively letting go of the cup. The drink crashed to the floor, the lid popping off and the hot liquid inside splashing over the ground.

Lucy's cheeks darkened and she immediately began to spout apologies, pulling a hand full of napkins from the machine on the counter and ducking down to begin mopping up the mess. The barista quickly grabbed a cloth and emerged from behind the counter, He crouched down across from her and began to help clean up the mess while one of his coworkers took his place at the register to continue taking orders.

"I am so sorry." Lucy mumbled out avoiding eye contact. She heard a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and glanced up in to piercing blue eyes, the right one framed by a wicked looking scar. She fought against an almost electric pull to touch the scar. "It's not a problem" His voice was deep and Lucy stopped starring at him to finish cleaning up. She picked up the almost empty cup and placed the soaking napkins in it.

Standing up she glanced around for a garbage and quickly tossed the cup. She turned back to the barista that was watching her. "Here let me make you a new one." Lucy quickly objected but the blonde man turned her down stating that it wasn't a problem. A minute later he was handing her another beverage and this time Lucy was careful to avoid direct contact. She thanked him then glanced at the clock and realized she was definitely late for her first class.

Lucy sat through her second class day dreaming about the hunk of a barista she had briefly spoken to that morning, she imagined saying a bunch of things she would never actually have the guts to say, and dazzling him in to a soul searing kiss. She floated through the lecture, barely even taking notes until the class ended. She had a break before her next class and made the decision to spend it in the library preparing for a paper that she was going to work on that night. Upon entering the large library on campus Lucy was tempted to steal away in to the corner in a nice comfy chair with a romance novel for the hour until her next class but she reined in the urge and made her way to one of the stations with a computer to locate the necessary text.

Lucy spent the first fifteen minutes just tracking down the books she would need, she was on the last one and was getting rather frustrated. She had finally located the proper aisle and the proper shelf only to realize it was well above where she could reach. She glanced around for either a stool or a librarian to retrieve it for her however found neither.

With a sigh of frustration she clamped the books she had already located against her chest and gently lent on the shelf trying to use it for leverage. She was up on the tips of her toes with her arm stretched out, her fingertips just barely brushing the spine of the book, not quite enough to grip it.

The frustrated blonde was about two seconds away from shouting and storming off giving up on the book altogether when a hand appeared in her field of vision, the arm stretching up above her head and grabbing the book she was so futilely reaching for. She squeaked and spun around briefly losing her balance.

The persons other hand reached out to her arm to help steady her and the contact sent sparks dancing across her skin. Both parties pulled away at the shock and she looked up in to piercing blue eyes when she heard a familiar deep chuckle. There stood the man she had been fantasizing about for more than an hour smirking and holding out the book she needed. "Looked like you could use some help." Lucy flushed and gently took the book, adding it to the impressive stack she had already been carrying. "Ah. Yea thanks, i was just about to give up." She smiled and he shrugged.

"Not a problem short stuff." He grinned at her affronted squawk and walked past her. Lucy turned to watch him walk away fumbling for something witty to retort with but just ended up being caught starring at his ass as he left. She blushed a bright red as he laughed and she quickly turned and stomped toward the front counter to check out her haul. There went her plans to spend time in the library, guess she would have to find somewhere else to kill time until her next class.

Lucy groaned and dropped her head on to her desk emitting a loud thunk. She had been struggling with her paper for at least an hour and normally she would get right in to it and write like the wind, it was for one of her favorite classes and should be easy. And it would be if she could block out the very loud sounds of her roommate hooking up with her boyfriend. She loved her roommate she really did and she even like her roommates metal covered boyfriend but she was minutes away from murdering them both brutally.

She sighed and gave in packing up all of her stuff and grabbing a scarf. She glanced down to the over sized sweater and leggings she had on and shrugged, good enough. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, donned a coat and boots and made her way to her favorite 24 hour diner. She struggled against the wind, holding her heavy bag against her and hoping her ears didn't get frost bite with how numb they felt.

She spotted the lights of the diner and grinned, so close. She ducked her head down to keep the wind out of her face and pushed ahead. She was sure she was closing in on the diner and glanced over to see the door just ahead. She almost did a little victory dance but decided instead to keep walking. She was not expecting to bound right in to a hard chest. An arm wrapped around her waist reflexively and she glanced up for a third time that day to see distinctive features.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the ridiculousness and he grinned in agreement. The wind blew around them and he lifted a hand to gently brush her hair out of her face their skin sparking as it met. He chuckled and shook his head. "You know i think the universe is trying to tell us something" Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And whats that?" "That clearly our attraction for each other is electrifying and i should buy you a coffee. And who am I to deny the universe?" Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm Lucy by the way." He grinned down at her and grumbled out his own name. "Laxus, Nice to meet you Lucy." The way he drawled out her name sent shivers down her spine and he smirked as if he knew it. He pulled the door of the diner open and held it for her to enter. The found seats and struck up a conversation that lasted much longer than either of them would ever think possible. Lucy decided she could finish her essay tomorrow.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

An au chapter set in high school.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rated K

* * *

Manga

Lucy sat in the auditorium chatting with Levy. She smiled at her friend as she babbled on about the newest piece she was writing. Levy was a five foot nothing ball of spunk and Lucy adored her. The class had been moved from their regular room to an auditorium for some huge surprise their teacher had been working on. All he had supplied the class was that the would be working in groups of two on something new. Lucy and Levy had glanced at each other immediately cementing their partner ship.

As the class settled, the doors opened to the auditorium and another class filtered in. The two looked at the newcomers with interest along with the rest of their creative writing class. Immediately a hushed whisper spread among the class, speculating on why the other class was there and what their project would be.

Finally after everyone was seated with a quite obvious divide between the groups, the teachers began their speech. Apparently the other group were the art majors and the art teacher and the creative writing teacher had teamed up to work on an assignment they assured the students had never tried before.

Lucy and Levy glanced at each other uneasily. There had been rumors that the two teachers had been seeing each other but they didn't want that to leak in to their classes, Lucy could add, and two classes with groups of two meant her and Levy were not destined to be together on this particular assignment.

The teachers explained the project one art student and one creative writing student would partner up. The groups had already been chosen by the teachers who had paired students that they thought had techniques that would compliment each other.

The teams were to tackle a topic that was becoming popular and would force them to dip in to reservoirs of talent to tackle something new. Those were the teachers exact words and Lucy and Levy rolled their eyes at each other. The writing students would be writing the plot and dialogue and the art students would narrate in the theme of manga. A form that originated in Japan and had spread world wide as popular reading material.

Both classes shifted and started murmuring among themselves some students groaning but many showing interest. The teachers began naming students whom would stand and pair off, immediately discussing their plans for the project. Lucy shifted uncomfortably and Levy shot her a sympathetic look as she took off the meet her partner.

Lucy heard her own name and stood uneasily looking around for her art counterpart. The only other person standing was a huge hulking blonde guy. She glanced at him and immediately assumed she had the wrong person. Looking around again for someone who fit her mental image of the typical art student. Someone thin and waifish, covered in paint and probably a bit kooky. Someone who she could definitely get along with, but it quickly became clear that this guy, who fit the stereo type of typical jock much more than mysterious artist, was indeed her partner.

She sighed and mentally prayed for patience which was extremely unlikely. The blonde approached her and she noticed large hands she doubted could actually hold a pencil without snapping it. Finally he was next to her and the two sat, eyeing each other up and making distinct first impressions of the other, neither of which was very flattering.

Lucy shot the blonde a sunny smile trying her best to put on a cooperative face. "Hi! So I'm Lucy and I guess we're going to be working with each other for a while" The man slowly nodded, eyeing her like she was crazy and may attack him, which wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. "Laxus" Lucy faltered at his gruff tone, maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

The two spent the rest of the class discussing their plans for their piece and made plans to meet later that night at the library to start. Lucy requested that Laxus bring a profile so she could see some of his work and get a feel for his style to better figure out what to write. Laxus agreed and the two happily parted ways.

That afternoon Lucy entered the public library, surprised to see the tall man already there, squished in to the small seats and looking very out of place. He had a black folder as well as a black bag resting on the table. Lucy watched him for a moment then nodded to herself and made her way over.

Laxus silently slid the black folder toward her and Lucy began to flip through it trying to be very gentle with the works of art. As she went her eyes grew rounder. This man she assumed would be a typical stupid pumped up jock had beautiful art. His strokes were light when necessary and when depicting darker angrier emotions they were strong and straight. Lucy had no idea how to draw but even she could tell they were amazing. "Wow this is brilliant" She looked up at Laxus in wonder to see him fidgeting uncomfortably. "Yeah they aren't bad."

He didn't seem awkward just closed off and Lucy could tell that having a stranger look through something so personal was unusual for him. Lucy silently laughed to herself as she characterized him in her head. She placed this gruff but apparently gentle man in to a story line as a misunderstood artist who fell in love with a bright bubbly girl who could draw him out of his shell.

Not once did she make the connection that she fit that description perfectly. The two worked on the project figuring out plot and characters and art styles, trying to incorporate as much of the manga art style as they could. It wasn't going to be anywhere near what an actual manga looked like. They had found some among the shelves to compare and the time and effort behind each page was incredible but they would try.

As they worked and talked to each other both began to loosen up, making jokes and quips at each other. Lucy's breath hitched when Laxus smiled at her, like a real genuine smile not a smirk or a grin. She felt her cheeks heat and coughed, quickly looking away and changing topic. Laxus watched the smaller blonde gush about plot and symbolism and characterization and he liked how worked up she got and how passionate she was.

It was clear that both would put a great deal of effort in to the project which they were very happy about, glad they hadn't ended up with slackers. By the end of the night they had a rough outline and a much better understanding of each other and both parties were just a bit excited to meet again. To work on the project of course, neither wanted to admit that they liked the others company much more than they expected.

The two went to part ways after exchanging numbers to discuss the project. That night as Lucy was getting ready for bed she heard her phone chime. She picked up the small pink device and opened the unexpected message. _Just wanted to say I'm excited to work with you on this project. It might actually be fun. Good night._ Lucy blushed and grinned to herself. She would definitely have to tell Levy about this.

* * *

Read and review :) let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place during the Grand Magic Games :) I'm sorry if i got anything wrong in the details but please enjoy

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rated T

* * *

Game

Lucy stood in the overcrowded bar with the rest of her guild mates. That days battle had been all anyone could talk about and Laxus was the man of the hour. Everyone (mostly his team) were gushing over the fact that he had taken down the entire raven tail guild during the Grand Magic Games.

Lucy had no doubts that he could have done it, she knew how powerful he was, had witnessed it in the past. What she was so surprised about was what she had heard after the fight was over, apparently Laxus had taken it upon himself to take revenge for his wronged team mates.

The fact that he had remembered not only what Flare had done to her but also felt enough of a bond that he had wanted to take revenge for her touched her heart. She knew he was close to the young wind mage and he had grown up with Gray, but their interactions had been limited.

It made her think back to when he had demanded she be his woman. She had assumed he was just being an asshole but could there have been the possibility that he had meant any of it? She took a deep drink from the beer she was holding, grimacing at the taste and was broken out of her spell by her rowdy team, trying to drag her in to the celebration.

Lucy laughed and joked with her team but kept a constant eye on the large blonde at the bar. Laxus had noticed Lucy starring at him and he watched her right back. He had been disgusted with what the hair mage had done to the blonde and the fact that clearly Lucy was stronger and would have won with little effort if it hadn't been for his fathers team cheating. He knew Lucy was strong. Physically and mentally he had heard about her fight with Bixlow and had seen her toss around the two lug heads on her team more than enough times.

Laxus admired the small blonde but had kept that fact to himself, he found he couldn't help from admiring more than her strong will and morals but he also admired her soft skin and abundant curves. Not that he was the only male on the team that was guilty of having a fantasy or two about the girl. But he was the only one she had been starring at all night.

He managed to catch her eye and noticed the thoughtful look on her face, that either did not bode well for him or it could work very much in his favor. When he noticed her excuse herself from her team he Grumbled for his own to take off. His team grouched about it but did as requested, taking off to interact with other members of the guild. He kept his eyes trained on the approaching blonde.

Lucy fidgeted slightly with her outfit and approached the lightning slayer. She gestured at the stool and asked if he minded. He shook his head and motioned for her to help herself. She hopped up and placed her glass on the bar, concentrating slowly on turning it in circles. Laxus watched and raised his brow wondering if she was going to say anything.

Lucy cleared her throat and glanced up nervously. "Look i just wanted to.. To thank you." Laxus kept his gaze level and trained on her. "Thank me for what?" "For defending me against Flare." Laxus scrunched his brows together. "I did?" His face smoothed out at her small laugh. "Yes i heard that when you were taking her down you said it was for what she did to me. And i appreciate it." Laxus shrugged and grinned at her. "Anytime Blondie." Lucy frowned slightly and rolled her eyes at the nickname.

He watched her shift uncomfortably on her seat, as if she was working up the nerve to do something and he sat as still as possible so as not to frighten her off. "Any way i just wanted to thank you." She moved quickly, placing one hand on the bar to hold her weight and one hand on his shoulder, she lent forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. As she pulled away he examined her red face carefully. And a playful grin spread across his face. "That's what you call a thank you?" Lucy looked up startled. "I, what?" His laugh rumbled low and like thunder making her tremble slightly.

"I'm certain there are better ways to show your appreciation." He shifted toward her, placing a gentle hand on her hip and guiding her closer, off her stool, to stand between his legs. Their faces moved closer together. He hesitated, not out of nerves but more to give her the chance to pull away if she wished. He watched her stare in to his eyes then saw her eyes flick down to his lips and back up, noted how she gulped and fidgeted. She placed her hands gently against his chest and moved up on her tip toes to gently place a kiss against his mouth. He slid the hand on her waist around to rest on her lower back and tilted his head to better access her mouth. His other hand cupped the back of her neck, and the kiss quickly morphed from a gentle thank you peck to a passionate make out.

Her hands clenched his shirt and his tongue swiped across her lips, seeking entrance. She moaned gently and opened her mouth, carefully meeting his tongue with her own and allowing him access. It cause a low growl to resonate from him which she could feel through his chest.

Neither had been paying much attention to anything other than the others mouths but pulled away when the sound of cheering and hollering broke through their concentration. Lucy glanced around the pub to see their entire guild cheering and wolf whistling. She squeaked and turned red and Laxus grinned.

Natsu shouted something vaguely obscene and Lucy bristled shouting back that she knew where he slept and wasn't afraid to hunt him down in the middle of the night. The rest of the guild laughed and Natsu had fear clear in his eyes as he meekly apologized. Lucy looked ready to quip back at him until Laxus gently took hold of her chin and turned her face to his. "I believe we were in the middle of something?" Lucy grinned " Why yes I believe you're right."

The two went back to making out at the bar and the guild went back to their rowdy drinking, although there were definitely whispers abounding about the two blondes. And some not quite so quit exclamations about brown eyed blonde babies. No one tried to stop the two as the left the bar that night, together, and headed back to their hotel.

* * *

Well only one more chapter! sad to be done but happy that i was apart of Lalu week and happy to read all the other authors takes on the word prompts. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go, the last of LaLu week, sadly it is coming to an end :( But i thought i'd leave you with something steamy to end on a good note ;)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rated M

* * *

Prey

Laxus growled and paced around the room. He had been cooped up in his house for at least two days already and was ready to go crazy. He dragged his nails across his chest and abdomen, his skin was crawling and his torso was covered in sweat. Laxus was clothed in nothing but a pair of low slung sweat pants as it was too hot to bare any more clothing than absolutely necessary. His breathe was heavy and a low growl had become constant background noise.

He hoped it would get easier, prayed every year that it would be better than the last and it never was. His body was burning and his senses were on high alert. He was so amped up that the sound of a pin dropping put him on edge.

He stilled as he heard a noise outside the house. Oh god, no. What was anyone doing around here? He leaned back against the door and all of his muscles were straining as he heard steps. This would not work out well. Laxus was quickly falling victim to his instincts. He needed to hunt, track down whoever was on his land and capture or kill.

His human side knew that he needed to stay locked up in his house, it wasn't safe for anyone to have him roaming free but his inner dragon was demanding he just give in and sate his urges. He was starting to think that would be his fate, his body heat had ratcheted up and he had to restrain himself from scratching at any and all available skin.

Against his better judgment he opened the door slowly and stuck his head out. The scent of pine trees and strawberries greeted him and he froze. The pine trees he was use to however the strawberries were unexpected and made his mouth water.

His pupils widened and his higher reasoning disappeared, all he knew was the scent that was invading his mind and the need to hunt it. He left his house, the grass soft under his bare feet. He moved swiftly through the forest relying heavily on his sense of smell and his hearing. Finally his sense of sight came in handy as his prey came in to view.

Part of him was disappointed at the easy hunt, was itching for more of a chase but a greater part was zeroing in on creamy skin and abundant curves. His dragon roared with the need to claim this treasure. He watched her move through the trees and damned her for wandering the forest. He sat and watched her patiently, his muscles poised to spring forward and pounce at the first sign of movement.

He shifted in the grass and his prey must have heard something because she stiffened. She glanced around uneasily and Laxus's blood pounded at the prospect of a chase. His body throbbed his groin in an almost permanent state of arousal. The blonde fidgeted and began making her way back toward the guild. Laxus couldn't let his want for a chase ruin his chance. She was there and his for the taking and he wouldn't risk her going back to the guild and leaving him frustrated and alone.

Moving silently he hid behind the trees setting himself in the perfect position to pounce and capture. He leapt forward and his prey jumped, startled. He carefully pinned her against the nearest tree, making sure he wasn't causing her pain but leaving very little space to move so she had no chance of escaping.

He buried his face against the skin of her neck, inhaling and shuddering. He could feel the slighter body beneath his trembling and faintly heard a questioning voice call his name. He raised his head to survey his catch, his pupils blown wide and no recognition in his eyes.

Laxus didn't realize that he had been growling lowly and didn't seem able to stop it. His human side was trying it's hardest to push to the fore front of his mind and take control of his instincts. He recognized the small blonde woman from the guild, the happy and effervescent key wielder. He noted in the back of his mind that she must not be too frightened as she had not made a single move for the keys hanging at her hip. This pleased him and his dragon instincts snapped back in to place.

He growled out her name and lent down to capture her lips in an unexpected kiss. He could feel the body beneath his physically startle but after a moment she seemed to relax and cautiously kiss back. This pleased him greatly and he swiftly placed his hands under each of her thighs, lifting her easily so her back was against the tree and her legs wrapped around his waist. His very prominent erection was pressed against her and made her gasp, inducing a shudder in him.

She called his name questioningly, her hands instinctively placed on his shoulders for balance. Laxus was able to handle her weight easily and rested his hands against her bottom, kneading gently. She gasped and squirmed against him, driving him crazy. "What are you doing?" Her voice was low and uncertain and he struggled to form enough of a sentence to answer. "I can't... Can't stop it... I need.." He groaned and flexed his hips forward rubbing against her to relieve some of the pressure. He panted, his muscles so strained that his body was shaking.

Trying to hold back was causing him visible pain but he didn't want to lose control. He would not harm his guild anymore, no matter how much he wanted it he needed to pull away and let her go. He rested his head against her shoulder "You need to go." His voice was strained and reluctant. He felt a small gentle hand bury itself in his hair, tugging on it. He lifted his face to hers and recognized trust in her eyes.

Lucy pulled his face closer to hers and gently began to kiss him, their eyes remained open, watching each other carefully and Laxus groaned. "Lucy, if we don't stop now.." His voice was low and gravelly and sent shivers down her spine. He tried to hold still to let her make the decision to leave and after surveying his face she carefully rocked her hips against him.

Laxus all but roared and instantly his control snapped. That was all his dragon needed for permission and his mouth set to work hungrily marking her neck. He heard her inhale sharply as his hands roamed over her skin. Lucy wiggled against him, and the tree, and made a noise of pleasure followed by one of vague discomfort. He looked at her and there was a rosy flush to her skin. "The tree." Her voice was breathy and Laxus placed one more gentle kiss to her neck before turning and lowering her gently to the ground.

Once his hands were no longer holding her up they were free to roam her body and he found this a much better alternative. He made quick work of removing her top and unhooking her bra. He leaned over her, his hips resting between her legs and molded his mouth against her own, letting their bare chests rub together. He could feel her nipples harden and she arched her back to rub up against him more firmly.

His hands caressed her sides, working their way up to her breasts. Both parties groaned as he fondled her larger than average chest. He ran his thumbs across her nipples and heard a muffled yip at the sensation. His hips began a slow gentle rocking rhythm against her own and he pinched her nipple between his thumb and fore finger, tugging gently.

Lucy's hands ran up his muscled back, her nails dragging against his skin on their way back down. Her hand snaked it's way between their gyrating hips to grope the hard length that was rubbing her in to a frenzy. Laxus growled and parted from his prize briefly to shove the low slung pants off his hips, freeing his rather impressive erection.

Lucy bit her lip and sat up pushing his shoulders and guiding him to the ground. Laxus was reluctant to lose his position of power but let the smaller blonde manipulate him where she wanted. She teased her way across his chest and down his abdomen leaving small kisses and nips. Lust hazed eyes observed her descent then closed in bliss as her pink mouth closed around the tip of his throbbing penis.

Lucy hummed and wrapped her hand around the lower half of his length. She carefully bobbed her head up and down slicking her tongue over the tip. Laxus's hand buried in her hair, his fingers flexing in an attempt not to push her face farther. His hips tipped up, sinking himself a little farther in to the wet heat. He groaned and Lucy lowered her head as far as she could without choking.

Laxus growled and although he was enjoying the treatment he needed something more. He planned to take his time with her later and enjoy her body properly but now his instincts were screaming for him to sink in to her and claim her. He tugged on her hair and hissed as cool air hit his dick. Lucy moved up and was about to rest herself in his lap but Laxus growled. Lucy looked up startled, and his eyes flashed.

He could not allow her to dominate him, not now. Lucy seemed to understand and moved. Laxus moved as quick as lightning and in a flash he was on top of her and removing her remaining clothes. He positioned himself against her, holding his penis steady and gently sliding it up and down her opening. Lucy squirmed and whined and Laxus took that as a cue to continue.

He sunk himself in to her groaning as he did so. He heard Lucy's high pitched keen and felt her hips lift to grind up against him. Laxus felt the last vestiges of his control snap and with that his hips pulled out then snapped forward. He set a quick pace burying himself inside her as deeply as possible. Lucy was leaving deep furrows in his shoulders and releasing a constant stream of noises.

Laxus caught her mouth in a kiss and shuddered at the stinging pain from her nails. His right hand was resting in the grass beside her head and his left hand slid along her thigh to the crease of her knee. He lifted her leg up, pushing her knee toward her chest and the position allowed him to sink deeper.

Lucy's voice grew louder and her breathing stuttered. Her legs stiffened and her hips tilted up wards. Her head pressed back and her eyes closed as she slid in to her first orgasm of the day because now that Laxus had seen it he was damn sure he would be bringing her back to that point many more times. Lucy's eyes squeezed shut and Laxus's hips slowed briefly to prolong her pleasure.

Once Lucy's body relaxed with a final shudder, Laxus thrust a few more times gently. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him gently receiving a smirk in return as his hips began to increase their tempo. Lucy gasped and tangled one hand in his hair, tugging at the overwhelming sensations.

Laxus could feel his orgasm coming and was hoping to push it along with one more of her own. He knew he would not be fully sated but would have enough of a break from the over whelming heat that he could apologize if necessary and get her home so the second round could be completed in the comfort of his bed.

Lucy bit her lip and Laxus released her leg, snaking his hand in between their bodies to fondle her clit. A few minutes of this seemed more than Lucy could handle and she unraveled around him once more releasing a high pitched keening noise in to the empty forest. Laxus followed her over the edge not worrying about any of the possible consequences. His hips stilled and his penis twitched inside her as he ejaculated in to her tight wet heat. Both participants shuddered and Laxus's hips gave a few more weak thrusts as he came down from the high.

He gently removed himself from her body and flopped down in the grass next to her. Both mages were silent, reluctant to break the peaceful atmosphere. Laxus turned his head to look at Lucy and found her expressive brown eyes observing him. "Do you feel better?" Her voice was only just above a whisper and Laxus could have sworn he felt himself blush at the thought of his abrupt attack.

Laxus had never spent the time he was in heat with another and he had no idea if it would tie them together in a magical sense, he did know that they would be tied together emotionally and as he starred in to her eyes and contemplated this new development he found that the thought was rather pleasing. "I'm sorry Lucy I should have had much better control of myself." Lucy shook her head and smiled "Oh you can lose control around me anytime you would like." She giggled and Laxus grinned lecherously.

The sun shone down on the two blondes and Lucy looked more beautiful than Laxus had ever seen her. He looked forward to not only the physical aspect of whatever they were but he found he was also interested in learning more about her and developing a more emotional relationship as well, that however would need to wait approximately four more days for his heat to end and his mind to be rational again. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Should we head back to my house?" Lucy nodded and the two lifted themselves from the grass, made quick work of redressing and making their way back to his home.

* * *

There we go! thank you to everyone who Favorited and followed this story I'm glad that someone likes it :) Please review let me know what you think


End file.
